


Lost Hat

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Post Game, copernica anxiety hours, lost hat, spoilers for end of quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Copernica has lost her hat. It's more important than a normal person would think.





	1. Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon heavy kind of??? Also idk if it'll format weird bc posting this I went on the desktop version of ao3 on my phone. So. Who knows! Idk how long chapters will be but I swear I will finish this fic

Copernica was stressed. And even then, that could be an understatement. She was looking around everywhere with a look of panic on her face. And most importantly, she was not wearing her hat. In fact, that was the issue here.

"What are you doing." Galleo's voice sounded more like a comment then a question. He had just came to visit and instead found Copernica looking everywhere like as if she had gone insane.

"Hat", she answered in quick bursts, "Gone." The last time Galleo had scene Copernica this stressed, they were fighting the behemoth. He noticed how tensed up her stance looked.

"Gone...?" He knew Copernica took it off at night, and sometimes not even then. But how would it disappear like that? The thing was hard to miss, "Is it that important?"

"Very." Copernica's voice sounded so strained Galleo worried her voice box would collapse on itself. While she scrambled around, Galleo put his rather huge hand on her shoulder as gently as possible.

"How long have you been searching?" In response, Copernica looked deep in thought for a few moments. Was it his imagination or was she shaking somewhat?

"No idea."

"You should take a break." He wasn't used to this, usually she told him to take a break on his work. Seeing her like this was... Concerning, if said simply. After some moments, she nodded silently.

They sat somewhere to rest, and Galleo immediately noticed how tired and stressed she looked.

"We'll find it, I, uh, I lose nails all the time and find them again!"

Her expression didn't change.

"... Can you at least say why it's stressing you so much?"

"I can't do heavy alchemy again without it."

"... You _what_?"

"The flower on the hat. Alchemists enchant an object and then connect it to their hat. They make a deep connection with said object. Meaning I can't just replace it."

"Oh no."

"Yeah." She sounded ready to burst into tears. It was completely understandable on why, "Those objects make our heavy alchemy possible, that's why there's an entire college for alchemy. It's hard to do. Extremely hard. And now I won't be able to do it anymore-"

"Don't lie to yourself we, we can find it! We will! So... Um. Copernica I'm sorry I'm really not good at this."

"It's fine."

"But we'll find it even if I have to beat someone up or something. Benji can help too." Benji made a small noise to confirm. Copernica smiled for the first time in what was, most likely, hours.

"Thanks."


	2. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang asks someone familiar about Copernica's hat.

"Where is Armilly" usually was an incredibly useless question because most of the time, no one knew where she was. She could tell you she was going North and end up going South.

In the end, it was best to look for her and hope you find her sooner than later. She didn't travel far, so the chance she was in the area was a hundred percent.

At least that was how it used to be.

Once the Behemoth was presumably dead and gone, Armilly's traveling took on a much wider range. But this also added that she got in opposite directions less easily. Her sense of direction had improved, but her want to explore more and to improve had grown. It wasn't for the sake of the guild now, it was for the sake of more or less helping others and herself, to a degree. Not in money but in the experience of fighting.

Having thrown her hero handbook away had been like freeing someone out of their cage, and now she was stronger in her own way. And also in physical strength, the Behemoth adventure had definitely helped that, too.

She had more or less learned how to react to situations at least somewhat more calmly, but she still reacted big.

Which is why it felt weird also walking through the door and seeing Copernica look like she used to look when she went to college and had stayed up two nights in a row for a test, almost to nearly fail (by her standards, anyway). Armilly wasn't used to Copernica reacting to things on such a high level. Galleo was also there and immediately explained the situation.

Armilly got a stressed look on her face before Galleo could tell her why she needed the hat so bad. Telling from her expression it was clear she already knew, the two were close enough to live together, it made sense.

"Let's ask around town for it!" Armilly exclaimed as her expression immediately lit up.

"Armilly... It was in the house last night. _How would it get into town_." Copernica looked confused.

"Well where did you check in the house, then?"

"Literally everywhere three times. I even checked under some floorboards."

"You what-" Galleo was immediately interrupted before he could question further on why in Algyron's name she'd look under the floorboards for a huge hat.

"So what do we have to lose by looking elsewhere?" Armilly herself sounded unsure as she gave a shrug. Galleo then realized something.

_Armilly was absolutely making this up on the spot and had no idea what to do either._

This wasn't gonna turn out well, was it?

Copernica poked her face with her own pointer finger, "I don't think it'd hurt to try... Our lives are incredibly weird, anyhow."

Galleo nodded in agreement, but stayed quiet after that.

-

"Absolutely not. Now leave."

"You didn't even hear us say anything! You literally just saw us!" Copernica looked ticked off as Lenny immediately rejected them before they had even spoken. Armilly and Galleo quietly noted that Copernica's temper had been cut in half today.

"And? Did you really have to come to my house?"

"Yeah!" Stated Armilly louder than she meant to.

"Fine! Fine! I'll listen, but just so you leave me alone! Especially after what you did to the guild!" He pointed toward Armilly, though almost vaguely.

"I- You say that like it's a bad thing..." Armilly got quieter and seemed nervous.

"It is- you-"

"_We came here to ask about my hat._" Copernica's voice cut through the conversation like a dagger. Her tone seemed angry and strict, like the voice of someone who somewhat regularly taught classes. Either way, everyone became quiet, "I lost it. I can't find it anywhere inside, we're asking if you saw it or had any ideas on where it could be."

More silence.

"No, I didn't see it. Sorry." Then Lenny quickly shut the door. Copernica immediately sighed sadly as her body followed with her shoulders and head slightly dipping downward.

"He's still mad over that..." Armilly mumbled to herself.

"Sorry I didn't speak up at all, I didn't know what to do. And also... Yeah." Galleo stopped himself. _Anxiety_. They knew he had that. He unconsciously put a hand up to Benji and turned the key on his back.

"Don't worry! He's just being cranky!" She assured him while waving her hand. He was always cranky now. Ever since making the guild so much more accessible, people like Lenny can't have the special things they had before. And in the end, Armilly herself ended up causing the guild to be more equal.

... After the Behemoth absolutely demolished it and she nearly died, anyway. Apparently despite the group killing the Behemoth, they were still treated normally. Which was a relief to all of them. Even Armilly at this point didn't want anything to do with "legends" and all that after seeing how it affected people first hand.

"Armilly... I'm already doubting that anyone will know where it is." Copernica had hopelessness laced in her voice.

"No you can't give up! You'll be miserable if we do! I know you're feeling empty on hope but come on, we'll find it!" Armilly grabbed both of Copernica's shoulders with strongly and gently, "If you stop now you can't _"deploy knowledge practically, for the good of many!”_’

"You're right. I'm sorry I just... Really don't feel good." Stress did that, sadly. It didn't help she had convinced herself her hat was gone forever, earlier. She was in a slump.

Luckily, Armilly knew how to deal with people who were in slumps.

"We'll find it, I promise!"

"That's a big promise."

"If I break it I'll break all my fingers." Explained Armilly with a smile.

"Don't do that!” Galleo quickly interjected. Either way, they would get that hat. Galleo didn't want Armilly to break her fingers, that would be bad.


	3. Back Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is very short but also very head canon heavy so...... Enjoyyyy

_She had actually lost her hat before. It was a different hat, but it was still her hat._

_Of course, it was back when they went to that camp. The camp became somewhat an inside joke to anyone who went, but it was most likely the only thing that brought the current group together, ending with them being friends._

_Meeting Armilly for the first time wasn't easy to forget at all. It was simple, really._

_Copernica's hat had gone missing, and she was sad about it. She couldn't find it anywhere. Her hat was always a comfort to her, it felt like she needed it, almost._

_Then Armilly had suddenly talked to her for the first time, covered in mud, holding Copernica's hat toward her. They had never interacted before at all._

_"Here! I found it!" Armilly had sounded so happy. Copernica was silent for a moment, then grabbed it._

_"... Thank you. Where was it?"_

_"Buried."_

_Apparently some other steambot had buried it._

_They never found out who it was._

_Copernica always found it weird that despite it being summer, it had rained so hard that day. _


	4. A Shopkeeper's Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE HEAD CANON HEAVY STUFF WOOP

Asking around had become no good. No one knew where it was, and ex-guild members were mad at them so everytime they asked them they usually slammed the door in their faces. They had left the guild because of it being more equal now.

"This sucks." Said Galleo flatly. Copernica made a small noise of agreement.

"Uh, let's not give up! Let's ask Orik!" Armilly exclaimed with an anxiety filled tone, clearly not knowing what to do. They couldn't give up now!

"How would Orik be able to help?" Copernica questioned.

"I, er, uh, he's smart! He'll know!"

"That isn't convincing at all..." Galleo mumbled.

"Come on we can try right? _Come on!_" Armilly gripped her fists in an expression of determination.

"Fine we'll do it, we don't have any other options, really." Sighed Copernica. What would it hurt to go and find him? Though he was also the type to wander as well, somewhat...

-

Finding Orik had been harder than they thought it would be, (hint: bees were involved) but they eventually found him. Explaining the situation got a look of concern on his face.

"Copernica?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"What kind of alchemy can you do both without your hat and your book?"

Galleo and Armilly shared glances of confusion.

Copernica gently put her book down on the ground by her feet. Then she put her hand out, and snapped her fingers, and a flame appeared on the tip of her finger. It was actually about the size of the palm of her hand. It was obviously touching her glove, but still wasn't burning it at all.

"This is the easiest one, anyway." She rubbed the back of her head with her other hand. Looking back at Orik, she hadn't really expected an expression of some kind. But the fact he looked... Impressed? Shocked? Surprised her largely.

"The easiest element for you... Is _fire?_"

"Yeah."

"That's interesting... Most consider fire harder to control than cold. It's more destructive, in a way. So for that to be the easiest for you shows your skill, I believe." Copernica immediately looked embarrassed after she heard Orik's words. She hadn't expected such a compliment at all, she didn't think fire being the easiest was all _that_ special.

"Thank- thanks...?" Was that what she should say to that? She had no idea. It didn't help that she stuttered.

"As for your hat... I know someone who should know where it is. She sees most things, it's that shopkeeper. The one that helped us on our journey with the Behemoth."

"Oh! _Her_! I remember her!” Exclaimed Armilly happily. They hadn't seen her in awhile, so to see her again would honestly be nice.

"We need to head South, that's where she decided to go today, I think." Orik explained.

"How do you know that?” Galleo asked.

"I have my ways." He smiled.

-

The walk was taking some time, but not much.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so stressed... Besides when we killed the Behemoth, anyhow." Noticed Orik as he looked at Copernica. Her book was tight in her hands, and her posture gave off such a tense feeling he was sure the stress could easily rub off on him, "I understand why though, I've learned how most forms of magic work overtime."

Alchemy was different than most, in the end. Magic needs a physical object to come from as to transfer it into a physical form. His own masks and Thayne's blade immediately came to mind. But alchemy needed two. Alchemy was equivalent exchange, and so needed an exit and entry. Without the exit or the entry, it can't work so well. All it really needed to be was connected to the person somehow.

From what he could tell, Copernica was missing the exit. She had to make her own using her skill. He was surprised she could do it at all, if he was being honest.

"It's just scary, you know? My... _Professor_ said if we lost it, our entire alchemy lives could vanish." The word "professor" was said with such distain it felt poisonous.

"Copernica."

"What is it?"

"Please remember the kind of person she was, and then ask; did that make sense? That's... all I ask of you right now." His voice came of as gentle. Copernica just nodded in response.

"Either way we'll find it! If I could do it before I could do it again!" Said Armilly in the most positive attitude possible with a smile.

"Again...?" Questioned Orik quietly.

"When we were younger someone buried my hat and, uh, she found it. How we met actually." It was Copernica's time to smile now.

"That's sweet."

"Orik, how long until we get to the shopkeeper?" Galleo interrupted.

"Soon. She isn't that far. _I hope_. She can wander."

"Most of you seem to like wandering..."

-

The shopkeeper was, luckily, actually there. And for probably the 10th time today, they explained the hat situation again.

"I saw it."

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes."

"Oh thank _Algyron_, where is it?" Copernica looked so relieved it was unreal.

"A coglin stole it, went into those mines."

Copernica tensed up again, but looked ticked off now too.

"This implies..." Armilly took a few seconds, "... _A coglin broke into the house_." Her face went pale.

"_A coglin broke into the house_." Repeated Copernica as she processed what Armilly just said, and what was the facts. Orik looked concerned.

"What the _Hell_?!" Spat out Galleo, "Even coglins don't usually break into houses!"

"This is rather unusual, yes." Orik put his good arm up and held his chin in thinking.

"I- Shopkeep! Before we go can we buy a lock do you have good locks? At all? Actually if you do can I have a few actually, four maybe." Copernica's words were all over the place, but the shopkeeper understood.

"Absolutely, very good ones. I'll be right back, you stay here." And so she went and walked inside of her wagon.

"Why are you buying locks?"

"A coglin broke into our house Galleo! That's _creepy_!"

"Oh- right." Said Galleo has embarrassment showed on his face. Orik pat his back gently.

Soon enough, the shopkeeper was back out with some locks, and Copernica paid her.

"Come on, let's go as fast as we can and get my hat back." She stated, and the group immediately started leaving. For a few seconds, Orik stayed behind.

"You still haven't told them your name?"

"Don't bet on me ever telling. You better not either."

"I'm not one to break promises, you know that." He gave a small half-bow. A smile appeared on the shopkeeper's face.

"You better catch up with the rest, you know."

"I should. Goodbye for now, _shopkeeper_." He gave a small wave.


	5. Found Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very short but I'm not abt to drag on a chapter for more word count woop

They hadn't been to the mine in awhile, then again, they had no reason to. But did it have to be the mine? None of them particularly liked it down there.

"These... Are actually really heavy locks." Complained Copernica.

"Why did you get four, isn't that overkill?" Asked Galleo.

"Windows and door... But I don't think even that many would be..." She looked inside the bag that had been given to her and her face gained a shocked expression.

"Copernica?"

"She- _she gave me eight_!"

Orik looked like he was about ready to fall over, Galleo and Benji both shared shocked expressions, and Armilly looked like her brain wasn't processing what Copernica had just said.

"Was it on purpose?!" She exclaimed in question.

"Absolutely not. Remember the fact that when the possibility of the entire world ending was very possible she still charged us, and high." Explained Orik with a nervous look on his face. She tended to be like that.

"I... I guess let's just go in."

-

Weirdly enough, they immediately found the coglin.

"Uh- excuse me? Can I please have my hat back?" Copernica wasn't in the mood to fight right now at all, she hoped once, just this once, it would listen to her.

She immediately got taunted and it tried to run away. Emphasis on tried.

Copernica had been through a lot today. That was obvious. And frankly after everything, she was not going to go on another goose hunt. She was mad.

Before the rest could go to chase it, Copernica ran up and smacked her book so hard in its face that a loud cracking noise was heard. Sadly it was too hard, and the book flung out of her hands and far away from her, and the coglin began to get up again and run.

Then suddenly a lock flew directly in its face and both the lock and a part of its face broke, it dropped the hat, and ran away.

"I can't believe that worked. I don't know if I should be happy or furious." Copernica leaned forward and picked her hat up, then put it on.

"We didn't even have time to do anything..." Mumbled Galleo. Copernica picked up her book off the ground.

"What book is that?" Asked Armilly.

"Iron bound tome." She said, somewhat smugly as she waved the book in her hand, proud that she had made the correct choice in what book she brang that day.

"... You could use a sword with enough practice!" Armilly joked.

"No I could not or _will_!" She said with a laugh, "... I am very tired though. I've been in a constant state of stress for several hours." Copernica suddenly heard Armilly laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You tell me to not rush into everything all the time and you did just that."

"I- I-" Copernica looked embarrassed, "I- _Listen_! It was different!"

"Sure it was..." Armilly looked away from Copernica while smiling and crossing her arms.

"What's that suppose to mean?! Is Orik rubbing off on you?!"

Orik looked at Galleo, "Is that an insult? It didn't feel like it..." Galleo shrugged.


End file.
